Time to break up
by DuncanandGwen4ever
Summary: After a summer without Duncan being Gwens friend, they meet again. Will Duncan ever tell Gwen he loves her? Will Gwen and Trents relationship last? Find out in Time to break up! Sorry if the story suck, its my first one. Anyway hope you like it!


Time to break up

Chapter 1

Gwen P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my parents screaming. Ever since my mom found out that my brother Cody was doing drugs she blamed my dad for it. He used to do drugs to so I guess that's where Cody got them.

I got out of bed and did my daily routine. I took my shower and put on my regular outfit. Then I put on my makeup, and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs to make myself some breakfast.

It was 7:23 and I grabbed my bag and got on the bus for school. I went to go sit in the back like I usually did but someone was in my spot. He was wearing a black hoodie, skull shirt, shorts, and red converse. He had his hood on so I didn't recognize him.

I tried telling him that was my spot but he couldn't hear me cuz he was listening to his iPod. While I was walking away he saw me and pulled me back. He took off his hood and that's when I saw a guy with a green mohawk and piercings. It was Duncan!

Duncan P.O.V

I woke up at 6:13 cuz my dad was pounding on my door telling me to get my ass up. I got out of bed and took a shower. Got dressed in my skull shirt, shorts, red converse, and black hoodie. Went to the kitchen and ate my breakfast. I kissed my mom goodbye, grabbed my bag and got on the bus.

I sat in the back, put up my hood, and took my iPod out. I was listening to Situations by Escape the Fate until some goth chick came up to me and just walked away. She looked familiar so I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. I took off my hood and it was Gwen.

We were best friends until Courtney my girlfriend told me to stop hanging out with her.

*Flashback*

How am I going to tell her - Duncan thought

He was outside her door thinking how he could tell her gently.

He knew wat he had to do and rung the doorbell. Gwen opened the door and smiled seeing it was her best friend. Duncan smiled to but it soon turned into a frown. He walked in with a serious look on his face.

"Gwen we need to talk." Duncan said.

She was worried. She didn't like seeing her friend like this. He always had a smile on his face and when he didn't she knew it meant something bad.

"Whats wrong Duncan?" Gwen asked.

"Well Courtney thinks that since I'm friends with you it's ruining our relationship." Duncan said.

"And I think she's right." Duncan said.

"Wait wat!" "Duncan come on were best friends." Gwen said.

"Gwen I'm sorry but I don't want to lose Courtney."

"We can't be friends anymore." "Goodbye" Duncan said. And with those last words he was gone.

* End of Flashback*

God was he stupid to let her go! After a week he told that to Gwen he dumped Courtney cuz she just wanted his money.

Gwen looked really pissed off. She finally said something but it wasn't wat Duncan wanted to hear.

What are you doing here! Gwen screamed.

Ha nice to see you to sunshine. Duncan said.

Ahhh don't sunshine me! You left me for your stupid,bitchy, C.I.T gf! How could you do that to me? You were my best friend and u just left! She hit him as hard She could.

I know. I feel horrible Gwen. I'm sorry. I should have never done that. You were my best friend to and I lost you. Will you forgive me? Duncan asked.

I thought your girlfriend didn't want us to be friends. Gwen muttered.

Umm... Well actually we broke up. Once I won TDA she kept asking me for money so I dumped her. Duncan said.

Gwen looked like she was going to kill Duncan. But then she looked at him and smiled. Friends? She asked.

The best. Duncan said with a smile

Chapter 2

Gwen P.O.V

I was glad to have Duncan as my best friend again. I have missed him so much. He always understood me and I understood him.

On the bus we never stopped talking. I mean come on we had a lot to catch up on. Even though it was just the summer that we weren't friends we still had a lot to tell each other. He told me all about the pranks he pulled on Harold since they were neighbors. Like when he pretended to be a robber and made Harold faint. I also told him how I went to Heathers house and egged it! Turns out her window was open and the egg went through and hit her.

We kept talking till we were at school. Boy did I hate Wawanakwa High! The teachers, the students, everything. I got up and told Duncan I'd see him at lunch and left.

Duncan P.O.V

Wow did I miss Gwen a lot. She understood me better that anyone. She was my best friend. Ugh I'm so stupid. Why did I even listen to Courtney before? If I didn't I wouldn't have lost Gwen in the first place.

Seeing Gwen again made me realize that she was beautiful. Her black hair with teal highlights, her black eyes, her WAIT! Duncan dude what r u doing. Gwen is just your friend I don't like her... do I?

While we were talking we came to the school. She got up and said she'd see me at lunch. I saw her meet up with Trent. That fag. God did they get back together. That's when I saw them kiss. Ugh I hated him. She deserves better like me! Wait no not me. Ugh screw it yes I love Gwen. If only I told her sooner.

I got up and went to my classes. Then it was finally time for lunch. I would get to see Gwen!

She walked over to me and said hi. I could tell something was wrong. She was reaching for her soda when her sleeve went up. She had a bruise around her wrist. I started asking her what happened and how it did. She didn't answer and walked away. I was worried.

Gwen P.O.V

I can't believe he would do this to me. I was walking with Trent while he was holding my hand. Then he started asking me why I didn't call him last night. I told him I was busy but he didn't believe me. He started squeezing my wrist so it would leave a bruise. I bruise quickly. I told him to let go but he started screaming. He said I was cheating and got really angry. He took me to the corner and slapped me. I was really scared. I knew that he got mad but it never came down to this. He told me not to tell or he'd kill me. He looked at me again and acted like it never happened. What was I going to do?

I went to class and then lunch. I saw Duncan so I sat by him. He could tell something was wrong. I kept telling him that nothing was wrong but he knew when I was lying. Then I reached for my soda when my sleeve went up. He saw the bruise. He kept asking me what happened but I couldn't tell him even though I really needed to. I couldn't take it anymore so I just left.

I knew things were going to get worse but how could I stop it. If I told anyone I'd be dead. I guess I was just going to have to break up with Trent. Hopefully he understands.

Chapter 3

Duncan P.O.V

School ended and I got on the bus. I looked around but couldn't find Gwen. I wonder what happened to her today. Hopefully it wasn't anything to bad.

When I got home my mom was in the kitchen baking cookies.

She asked me how my day was and then I just left. I was board and didn't know what to do so I decided to call Gwen. She didn't answer so I just watched Nightmare on Elm Street.

I fell asleep and woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. It was Gwen.

I answered the phone to hear her screaming. She kept yelling please don't hurt me and then I heard someone say I'll be back for you and I heard the door slam. I was yelling GWEN! She finally got to the phone and said Duncan help! I asked her wats wrong sweetheart and she said just get here fast.

I hung up and jumped in the car and drove to her house. I picked the lock and found her lying on the floor drenched in blood.

Gwen! I yelled!

Duncan? Is that you? Gwen said.

Yes sweetheart it's me. You need to get to a hospital. He called 911 and told them to come to the house. He started crying and asked what happened.

Trent. I told him it was over and he hit me. Gwen said.

She started crying as I held her in my arms.

Its ok I told her. I'm here now.

Just then the paramedics came and took Gwen. I got in my car and drove to the hospital. While I was driving I just kept thinking how could Trent do that. I'm so gonna kill him! Then my mind went back to Gwen. I hope she's ok. He though.

He drove up to the hospital, went to the front desk and asked for Gwen Parkers room.

The nurse took him there and Gwen was sleeping. Duncan sat next to her holding her hand. He sat there and thought when she wakes up I'm going to tell her I love her.

Chapter 4

Gwen P.O.V

I woke up in the hospital. I couldn't remember wat happened last night. Then I looked at my wrists. It all came back to me.

*Flashback*

Gwen told Trent to come over so they could talk. When Trent got there Gwen told him to sit down. Trent didn't know wat was going on.

Trent we need to break up. Gwen said.

Wat why? Trent asked.

I can't do this anymore. I don't feel a spark with our relationship and what you did at school really

hurt me. Gwen said.

GWEN! THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE ISNT THERE! Trent yelled.

Gwen got really scared and told him I'm sorry. You should leave now.

Trent cracked and slapped her 9 times.

She started screaming and told him to stop but he didn't. He threw Gwen on the glass table. He took a piece of glass and stabbed her twice. He started yelling YOU BROKE MY HEART!

She was crying telling him she was sorry but he wouldn't stop. He completely went crazy.

She got a hold off her phone and called Duncan. Trent didn't know it was on and started hurting her some more. She was screaming and screaming and finally he left. But he told her he'd be back. She grabbed the phone again and told Duncan to get here fast. Then she passed out. Duncan came and helped her. That's all she remembered.

*End of Flashback*

She looked around the room and saw Duncan by her side sleeping. She thought aww he's so sweet I really do love him. If only I could tell him.

And that's when Duncan woke up.

Duncan P.O.V

I woke up in the hospital next to Gwen. I remember she called me last night and said she needed help. I was so scared that she was going to die. Thank god she didn't.

When I woke up I looked around and saw that Gwen was awake. I gave her a big hug and said I'm so glad you are ok. I asked her wat happened and she told me everything. About how she told him it was over and then how he just went crazy. I told her to remind me to kill Trent later and how nobody hurts my girlfriend. Umm I mean friend that a girl.

Gwen looked at me and laughed. Boy did I love her laugh.

What? I asked

You called me your girlfriend. Gwen said.

You know wat I meant. I said.

Do I? Gwen said

I knew I had to tell her how I really felt about her so I guess I'll just do it now.

Gwen? I asked

Ya Duncan? Gwen said

Umm I love you... I said

Really? Cuz well I love you to. Gwen said.

As soon as she said I love you to it gave me a twist in my stomach. I was so happy. I looked into her eyes and slowly leaned in. Our lips were inches apart and then I closed the gap.

Gwen P.O.V

I told Duncan I loved him and he loved me to! I'm so happy! We looked into each others eyes for awhile. He started getting closer and closer until we kissed!

As soon as out lips touched I felt a spark! The kiss deepened and became more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned on the hospital bed. His lips licked mine begging for an entrance and I accepted. Our tongues massaged each others until we were out of breath.

Didn't know you were such a great kisser. I said.

Thanks you to. Duncan said.

So... Are we going out now? I asked

You know it babe. Duncan said.

And with those words we kissed again.


End file.
